Limón y Liesel
by Janet Cab
Summary: "Rudy es el primero al que sacan de entre los escombros, pálido como la leche aguada. Un hombre alto y con complexión de violonchelo, enfundado en un uniforme marrón, le pone una gasa contra la cabeza y le pide que se esté quietecito cinco minutos". /Serie de drabbles, viñetas y oneshots/ [Letra "D"]
1. Arsloch

**_Disclaimer:_** _La ladrona de libros_ es de Markus Zusak, bendito sea.

_**NdA:**_ me leí _La ladrona de libros_ el año pasado y el sábado fui al cine a verla con mi ex. Estoy atascada con un fic en el que pienso todos los días, y creo que hacer una serie de drabbles puede ayudarme. Eso, y que tengo ganas de darle a Rudy un poco del tiempo que le quitó el bombardeo. A Liesel, el tiempo que le hacía falta para darse cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba. Y a Joss, un hombre al que no es fácil sacarle las lágrimas.

Espero que os guste la primera letra nun

* * *

_Limón y Liesel_

* * *

**"A" de _Arsloch_**

**E**n Alemania todos saben lo que significa ser un _Arsloch _(saber ese tipo de cosas es importante en la vida), pero nadie está más familiarizado con el término que Rudy Steiner, piernas esqueléticas y número 31 de Himmelstrasse. Cuando Liesel le espeta _Arsloch_ en lugar de _Saukerl _significa que la cosa va en serio. Palabras (siempre palabras) masticadas con sopa de guisantes y un insulto escupido en la cara. La ceja levantada y los labios de cera fruncidos. Está guapa cuando se enfada pero no tanto como para enfadarla. Es un concepto difícil. Liesel opina que los hombres son idiotas (todos menos el señor Hubermann y _ese tal Max_) y Rudy siempre acaba haciendo algo que solidifica esa convicción como los años solidifican la mirada de Rosa Hubermann. Saber que la chica que te gusta ha perdido la esperanza en tu género por tu culpa es un poco frustrante, pero con Liesel Rudy está acostumbrado a tragarse los chascos, así que no importa.

A mediados de junio, Liesel sudaba más de lo normal, ojeras en el semblante y mejillas _(más)_ paliduchas y por increíble que parezca lo que más le apetecía era "no hacer nada _Arsloch_, no tienes por qué entenderlo". Ni siquiera leer. Solo espantarlo para que no hicieran nada juntos. Ni siquiera no hacer nada. Lo llamó _Saukerl_ por aullarle como un chucho para que jugase al fútbol con él (Rudy está dispuesto a admitir que a partir de la vigésimo segunda vez puede decirse que se pasó un poco) y cuando le preguntó con el balón bajo el brazo y la sonrisa bajo la nariz respingona, el pelo más amarillo y _más estúpido que nunca _si "es que te ha bajado la regla o qué", Liesel se puso roja como una manzana robada y se le abalanzó encima como un gato al que le han pisado la cola.

Sentir el peso de Liesel encima tiene cierto encanto que se difumina como el carboncillo con los primeros arañazos en la cara. A veces, a Rudy le escuecen, cuando piensa que la única manera de tenerla todo lo cerca que la necesita es así, con el barro colándose por la pernera del pantalón, retorciéndose en las orillas del río Amper para no clavarse sus costillas y rezando a Jesse Owens para que Liesel no le saque los ojos con sus dedos nudosos y manchados de magia y lápiz sin afilar, de escritora en potencia.

A veces, Rudy la enfada queriendo, pero otras es sin querer. Le escuecen todos sus arañazos y entonces sí, entonces se siente un libro en blanco sobre el que Liesel escribe sin tinta. Un poco _Arsloch._

* * *

Me gustaría subir una o dos letras por semana, en función de cómo vaya con _Guerra de guerrillas. _

Un review si os ha gustado un poquitín o una palabra para la letra "B" son recibidos con mucho cariño.


	2. Beso

_**NdA:**_ gracias a estos drabbles he podido actualizar otro fic C: Gracias a **lara here **y a **Orikame **por la palabra y a los que han dejado favs y follows. Sois un cielo.

* * *

**"B" de Beso**

**L**a primera nevada del invierno. El último chapuzón del verano.

Una taza de chocolate (Rudy lo probó una vez) caliente. Abrazar a su padre. Un atracón de melocotones que se resisten a pasar al otro lado de la valla. Una gota de lluvia en la lengua. La mejor parte de una canción, la que tarareas sin darte cuenta. Ganar una carrera. Terminar una guerra. Salir vivo de ella.

Rudy no tiene ni tendrá nunca una definición para los besos de Liesel, pero apuesta cien peniques a que son algo así como la suma de todas las cosas buenas que ha probado y todas las que le faltan por probar.

Que Rudy dejara de pedirle un beso no significa que dejara de esperarlo. Qué va. Un beso de Liesel es lo único sin lo que Rudy a veces siente que no puede volver a casa, lo único sin lo que siempre sale y lo único sin lo que vuelve arrastrando los mocasines polvorientos.

Un beso es lo que Rudy lleva cinco navidades pidiendo y lo único que sabe que no se va a encontrar bajo el árbol esmirriado de los Steiner. Aquello por lo que se muere cuando la suerte les sonríe y Frau Diller les vende –a regañadientes- caramelos que les dejan la garganta de arena y los labios rojos como el cielo de Stalingrado a última hora de la tarde.

Un beso es lo que hace que le duela el corazón cuando leen bajo una sábana –Liesel lee y él le mira la boca entreabierta, arrugada de concentración. A la luz mortecina de la lámpara de aceite parece feliz y tranquila; entera como una ficha de dominó, más fácil de tener-, aquello en lo que piensa por las noches en las que el hambre no le deja dormir.

Un beso es lo que Liesel no le daría aunque bombardeasen Himmelstrasse a quemarropa y sin embargo, Rudy no puede dejar de esperar.

* * *

_Un beso de verdad en la letra B habría sido muy predecible. Todavía quedan muchas ;3 ¿alguna idea para la C?_


	3. Cristal

_**NdA: **_para esta letra me he decidido por _Cristal_, sugerida por** Mireyan**. ¡Gracias por las palabras! :D

* * *

**"C" de Cristal**

**—S**i fueras un animal, ¿qué animal serías?

Vuelven de repartir la colada. Van dándole patadas a un guijarro veteado de distintas tonalidades de marrón; Liesel con el pie derecho, Rudy con el izquierdo. Se lo pasan en silencio, como un caramelo demasiado duro que _deben_ compartir, por cuestión de principios.

El sol se oculta tras las colinas de mazapán y nieve sucia de Molching, huidizo.

Liesel parece meditarlo. Solo lo parece.

—Probablemente sería tú.

_—Saumensch_…

Suelen saludarse y despedirse así. Las preguntas poco convencionales se sueldan con insultos afectuosos y todo se fragua como una aleación de metales, formando la base de una relación sólida como el cristal.

Porque para Rudy, Liesel es eso. Cristal. Puede ser cortante cuando se lo propone, pero también puede ser dura. Puede aguantar todo lo que le echen dentro, como una jarra llena de grietas por las que todavía no sale nada. Transparente con la iluminación adecuada y no tan fácil de romper por segunda vez porque al igual que la _Kristallnacht,_ Liesel está hecha de cristales rotos, reforzados con dolor sordo y autosuperación invencible. Liesel es como una escultura de hielo, de _cristal_, que se erige en campo abierto. Una superviviente que recoge todos los pedazos y se abre paso con las rodillas magulladas.

Para Liesel, Rudy es esa sustancia que pega las esquirlas de cristal, la que se encarga de mantenerlo todo en su sitio. Rudy es el algodón que da forma a su muñeca favorita (a la que le falta una pierna), aquello que brota de las heridas cuando te rasgan la piel como la pluma rasga el pergamino. Rudy es el motivo de que lleve tres páginas arrancadas de su libro en lo que va de semana, la razón por la que Max se ríe en voz baja y le sonríe con complicidad _"Rudy otra vez, ¿eh?" _y es que francamente, Liesel ha aprendido muchas palabras pero hablar de Rudy sigue siendo igual de difícil porque para hablar de él, Liesel tendría que hablar de ella. Y hablar de uno mismo es difícil.

—Un petirrojo.

—¿Qué?

—Si fuera un animal sería un petirrojo.

Rudy tamborilea con los dedos sobre el balón que lleva bajo el brazo. Lo lanza al aire. Le da toques con la cabeza rubia y desgreñada.

—Muy pequeñajos para mi gusto, pero vale. —Cabezada, cabezada. Echa el cuello hacia atrás y se le marca un tendón. Liesel traga saliva. _Estúpido Rudy_—. Si solo quedaran dos petirrojos en el mundo, yo sería el otro.

Se puntea el pecho con un dedo pelado de frío alemán. Se le ve seguro, seguro y algo más. Un poco territorial, tal vez. Liesel parpadea. _No_. No, no, no. No. Rudy _no puede_ ser _territorial_, no con ella. Territorial es una palabra muy interesante, y no tiene cabida entre amigos.

_¿Qué te pasa? Míralo a los ojos, por lo menos. Solo es Rudy, tu mejor amigo, el niño que robó la patata más grande del mercado. Solo es Rudy, está loco, no pasa nada._

No le contesta, y Rudy fantasea un poco con el significado de su silencio.

Liesel no piensa en poblar el mundo de petirrojos (no ha reparado en ese detalle, y cuando lo haga Rudy se llevará un coscorrón de campeonato), sino en Rudy y en que cuando el mundo se queda en silencio, Rudy es ese otro petirrojo -con ganas de volar, diminuto y estridente, territorial. _Rudy_-. Hay días en los que Liesel siente, Liesel _sabe_ que cuando le falle todo lo demás, Rudy será lo único que le quede. Apenas una mancha de color limón en medio de la ceniza, lo único que _no pueden_ quitarle.

Rudy es lo único que puede romper el cristal dos veces.

* * *

_¿Alguna idea para la letra D?_


	4. Letra D

_**NdA:** _esta vez vengo con algo un poco diferente. He escogido los prompts de **lara here**, **Mireyan** y **Yaiza Rose Malfoy** y he hecho una mención a la palabra "dinosaurio", sugerida por **Nana**, con la que casualmente me había retado **Kaith Jackson**, que me ha beteado esto con mucho cariño. Gracias a todas las que habéis dejado favs y follows *abrazo de oso*

Esta letra no es una viñeta ni un drabble. Es un experimento que llevo queriendo hacer desde que terminé de leer _La ladrona de libros _y espero que os guste y medio compense los casi dos meses sin actualizar.

* * *

_Una letra para cuatro palabras, como un mapa para cuatro esquinas._

**Le****tra "D"**

* * *

**Distancia**

**U**n día te despiertas y todo ha cambiado. Un martes, a veces un jueves. Un día cualquiera, sin atisbos de catástrofe inmediata. El cambio es imperceptible, apenas una ondulación en la rutina. A veces brusco. Una sacudida de la tierra. Nadie se lo ve venir. Es como la visita sorpresa de un pariente que no esperas.

Es cambio, y lo cambia todo.

En el Amper se levanta una ventisca de suspiros de agua dulce superpuestos como placas escarchadas de azúcar. Las diez de la noche ascienden por la garganta pedregosa del anciano campanario de Molching. Diez campanadas. Diez cucharadas de miel. Caen como una canción de cuna sobre la ciudad alemana y apagan las farolas de un soplido dorado y como de cascabeles.

En las callejuelas que están vacías hay pisadas sobre la nieve cuajada que todavía palpitan. Liesel fue la primera en llegar y sentarse sin cruzar las piernas en el bordillo de cemento perfectamente cuadriculado, como la base de bizcocho de un pastel de película a diapositivas de papel maché.

Últimamente se quedan solos hasta tarde, Rudy y ella. Últimamente Tommy Müller guarda las distancias, incluso –no parece posible– cuando juegan al fútbol. Cuando entrar en contacto parece inexcusable, obligatorio, los chicos la evitan. A _ella_. Los chicos la tratan con _formalidad, _como si no fuera una más de ellos, y Liesel no lo entiende. Está acostumbrada a Rudy y a sus dientes afilados de dinosaurio, que se multiplican cuando sonríe. Está acostumbrada a que sea flaco y convenientemente comprensivo, a su retahíla de hermanos rubios, a que la espere para ir andando al colegio y, desde hace dos semanas, le dé un beso _("en la mejilla, Liesel, no pasa nada, solo son sus labios sobre tus pecas. Las de la cara. No las del pecho ni las de los hombros. Solo es un beso de Rudy") _de despedida.

Rudy da como dos estirones al mes y, cada vez que Liesel lo ve, está más y más alto. _"¿Es que no piensas parar nunca, Saukerl?". "¿De qué, Saumensch?". "De crecer. De qué va a ser"._

_De hacerme pensar, Rudy. De hacerme pensar más de la cuenta._

Liesel está acostumbrada a hablar en susurros con él. A encajar en el hueco entre su pecho y su brazo cuando se lo pasa por encima. No es nuevo. Lo de cargarse toda esa distancia tan segura y tan de amigos. Rudy ha hecho cosas como esas antes. Se han vuelto frecuentes, nada más –_y nada menos_–.

Liesel se está adaptando a ellas con cuidado, despacio. Despacio. Ondulaciones en su rutina, solo eso. Está interiorizando esa cercanía natural, encajándola entre las historias de los libros que roba y el que escribe con historias robadas. Entre la avena rancia del desayuno y los guisantes para cenar. Poco a poco. A veces, Liesel lo echa de menos cuando no está. Cuando las Juventudes Hitlerianas lo sacan de casa durante dos o tres días y lo único que hay entre ellos es distancia.

A veces, Liesel lo echa de menos cuando está. A su lado. Sin pasarle un brazo por los hombros ni hablarle flojito ni besarle las mejillas calientes.

A veces no besar a Rudy, no besarlo_ en la boca_, supone más distancia de la que puede soportar.

* * *

**Decisión**

**A** lo que no está acostumbrada Liesel es a que Rudy le pida que se quede a dormir en su casa. Ajá. Tal cual. Hasta hace un momento hablaban de un huerto en el que se rumoreaba que había calabazas del tamaño de coches pequeños, en las afueras ("en el caso de que fuera cierto, ¿cómo íbamos a llevárnoslas, _Arsloch_?". "¿Con una carretilla?". "Rudy, no lo estás diciendo en serio". "¿…una carretilla muy grande?") y un segundo después Rudy había decidido que quería que Liesel se quedara a dormir en su casa. En su habitación.

Él es así. Unos piensan sin decir y otros dicen sin pensar. Rudy es un caso perdido. No tiene remedio. ¿Rudy? Todo un personaje.

Como dato, dicen que la vida viene condicionada por las decisiones que vamos tomando y que, cada vez que escogemos entre dos opciones, dejamos abierta una especie de realidad alterna de lo que podría haber sido si hubiéramos optado por la alternativa que no escogimos.

En nuestra historia, Rudy toma la decisión de quedarse con Liesel.

En más de un sentido.

Liesel ha aprendido a leer. Ha desentrañado palabras, frases, párrafos enteros y sin embargo, Rudy es eso que jamás logrará entender. Eso que hace unas redacciones para Literatura con una caligrafía de anarquista, como la colección de trajes de Álex Steiner. La letra de Rudy es como él, hecha toda de picos estrechos y acabados en filo. De formas angulosas y difusas, un enigma desconcertante.

Desconcertante y guapo.

_Oh, maldita sea._

–Pues se lo dices tú a mi padre.

Liesel lo murmura para sus rodillas. Las rodillas pueden ser oyentes fidedignas. Discretas. No ha cenado y el estómago se le retuerce en culebras y monstruos invisibles que muerden desde dentro. No es por Rudy, obviamente. Rudy solo tiene que tener un poco de vergüenza y echarse para atrás. Y ya está. Solo tiene que ser un fanfarrón de quince años, no tocar la puerta por encima de la cabeza rubia de Liesel y lanzarle la pregunta al acordeón que tiene Hans Hubermann entre los brazos.

* * *

**Dedicación**

**A** Hans la proposición no le hace mucha gracia. Liesel lo entiende. Llega un momento en la relación de una chica con su padre en el que deja de ser el mejor de los confidentes para según qué cosas. Cosas como un granujilla pidiendo permiso para quedarse a dormir con su hija adolescente.

Hans tuvo la mano izquierda de no echarle ninguna charla a Liesel. La besó en la frente y fue a afeitarse mientras Rosa apaleaba una de las dos alfombras de la cocina (la de color frambuesa desvaído), por fuera de la ventana. Ella sí que le echó una charla a Liesel. Y un par de caricias con la cuchara de madera también.

Ninguno se despidió.

Fue Rudy el que se quedó a dormir en casa de los Hubermann. Entró en la suya para coger el cepillo de dientes y el mejor pijama que tenía –solo tres agujeros– y salió a escape antes de que sus hermanos empezaran a molestarlo.

Él tampoco dijo nada particularmente espectacular antes de dar el portazo de rigor. Si le hubieran avisado tampoco habría sabido qué decir, de todas formas.

* * *

Ahora están en el sótano, cada uno a un lado de la palmatoria corroída que sostiene una vela que ya se ha encendido varias veces. Huele a anís fundido en calor. Rubor suave en las caras concentradas. Liesel en _El otoño púrpura _y Rudy en ella.

Tirados sobre las mantas grises y salpicadas de pelotillas, de cualquier manera y con sabor a pasta de clorofila en la boca. Rudy no intenta nada fuera de lo común y Liesel recupera la calma, esa que una pierde cuando el chico que le gusta _("un poco, solo un poco, es mi mejor amigo")_ le dice que quiere dormir con ella. Los dos en el mismo sitio.

_No tiene que suceder nada. Yo no lo veo nervioso. Tampoco es que yo lo esté. Nerviosa._

Qué frustrante es envidiar la simplicidad de una persona. La sencillez con la que funciona la mente. De un chico. Un chico al que se le ve el hueso de la cadera, en el espacio entre la camiseta estirada hacia arriba y el pantalón de algodón. Le queda suelto.

_¿Cómo puede no-estar nervioso?_

Es casi, casi ofensivo. Ahí va otra vez ese hormigueo celular. Ese remolino bajo el vientre. Esa inquietud de imaginar si Rudy besa bien. De averiguar lo que significa besar bien. Besar. Solo besar.

Con el paso de segundero de las horas, la tranquilidad de Liesel se trunca en una especie de impaciencia tensa.

–Tengo monos en la cara o qué.

–Tienes cara de mono, pero no pasa nada.

_Claro que pasa. Pasa que me gustas (un poco, solo un poco, eres mi mejor amigo) y vas y me dices que tengo cara de mono. Y se te ve la barriga. Y quiero que me beses. Idiota._

–Tú tienes cara de idiota.

–A lo mejor soy un poco idiota.

_Por fin se ha dado cuenta._

A Rudy le gusta mirarla mientras lee. Liesel. Rudy no es como ella –afortunadamente– y a menudo le faltan palabras para decir lo que quiere decir (una ostra de plata para hablar del sol, una cuerda enrollada para hablar de las nubes, _Jesús, María y José; se ha vuelto loca. Loca de remate, complicada que es_), pero cuando Liesel lee parece y no parece Liesel. Cuando Liesel lee pone una cara (_bastante bonita, por cierto_) de que si le quitaran todo lo que tiene saldría adelante solo con palabras, aferrándose a ellas para flotar y moviendo el mundo con los picos aristados de las eles y las zetas. Con dedicación. Con _ternura._

Cuando Liesel lee a Rudy se le rompe el corazón porque le da la sensación de que leer es lo único que necesita.

–Liesel.

Bosteza su nombre.

–Qué.

Pasa una página con el pulgar.

Los cubos de pintura se desdibujan contra los claroscuros del sótano. La llama amarilla y azul titila con el vaho de sus alientos, proyectándose sobre las palabras trazadas en negro a lo largo y ancho de las paredes de cal arenosa. Las herramientas de Hans Hubermann relucen como si fueran nuevas. Su dueño dormita un par de metros sobre ellas, con la mujer de su vida roncando en la misma cama.

_Yo también quiero que me ronques cuando te duermas. Que me leas como a uno de tus libros. Con dedicación._

–Nada.

Rudy cierra los ojos y la oye chasquear la lengua.

Le quita el libro de la cara cuando le fallan los brazos y se le acompasa la respiración. Las pestañas de Liesel parecen más largas a contraluz y Rudy las cuenta dos, tres, once veces antes de apagar la vela con los dedos.

Se duerme escuchándola soñar. Todo lo demás pasa a un segundo plano. La incertidumbre sobre el paradero de su padre. El futuro de sus hermanos. El suyo. La depresión de su madre.

La guerra.

* * *

Lo despierta un chasquido sordo de madera y metal astillándose. El mundo se rompe sobre sus cabezas y Rudy nota la sangre caliente y pegajosa gotear por la mandíbula cuando algo puntiagudo (probablemente el filo de una estantería) se le viene encima.

Pierde el conocimiento casi sin poder moverse, con un brazo y una pierna sobre Liesel, que tiembla abrazada a su libro, con la cara tiznada de polvo y mugre mientras siguen lloviendo bombas sobre Molching.

Un día te despiertas y todo ha cambiado. Un martes, a veces un jueves. Un día cualquiera, sin atisbos de catástrofe inmediata. El cambio es imperceptible, apenas una ondulación en la rutina. A veces brusco. Una sacudida de la tierra. En los cielos. En el pecho.

Quince años. Doscientos ocho partidos jugados. Ciento veintidós ganados.

Medio centenar de hurtos motivados por el hambre. Una hornada de galletas de mantequilla por Nochebuena.

Tres peticiones de besarla.

Un penique fortuito. Nueve carreras galardonadas con medalla.

Un padre enviado a la guerra. Una madre tragada por ella.

Un bombardeo.

Un día te das cuenta de que podría haber sido el último. Y de que eso no te hace sentir mejor.

* * *

**Dureza**

**R**udy es el primero al que sacan de entre los escombros, pálido como la leche aguada. Un hombre alto y con complexión de violonchelo, enfundado en un uniforme marrón, le pone una gasa contra la cabeza y le pide que se esté quietecito cinco minutos. No le pregunta si está bien. Está vivo. Punto.

Las manecillas del mundo siguen girando con una candencia atrofiada, de engranaje falto de aceite. El tiempo tal vez sea un héroe sin escrúpulos. El único que no se detiene, que no se estanca. El único que no espera por nadie, que avanza siempre con prisas. Siempre justo, fatigado. Infinito. El tiempo tal vez lo inventara alguien sin corazón, y eleva el disco de oro blanco del sol conforme transcurren los minutos, que se deslizan y se diluyen en charcos invisibles y profundos.

Rudy siente todo el cuerpo magullado. Los oídos taponados. La mente aislada del ruido exterior.

No asimila la realidad. Le cuesta digerirla. Le pican los ojos y se ha roto algo que cruje al respirar. Gatea en busca de Liesel, forcejea con el uniforme que lo ha rescatado hasta que ve emerger las greñas rubio ceniza del asfalto. La sientan junto a un montón de mampostería derruida. Tiene una brecha en la rodilla y cara de no sentirla.

_Dios mío. Dios mío, Liesel._

El libro yace junto a un pie descalzo. Liesel lo mira como si no lo reconociera, pero lo hace. Cómo no hacerlo.

–Rudy. Por favor. Rudy.

Ya no quiere besarlo. Ya no le preocupa si la besa o no. Se le saltan las lágrimas y los puntos de heridas que habían empezado a cicatrizar.

–Estoy aquí.

La voz le sale en una telaraña. No suena tranquilizador, ni dueño de la situación, ni adulto.

Nunca se es lo bastante joven para perderlo todo.

Rudy llega hasta ella y los ve. Todavía no les han cerrado los ojos.

Los del señor Hubermann miran hacia arriba sin ver nada. Plata opaca. La señora Hubermann lleva puesto un gesto de inexpresividad que Rudy nunca le había visto.

Mira hacia su casa con el cuello entumecido. No la encuentra. Solo queda un espacio vacío, como el de los cadáveres cuando los retiran del camastro del hospital.

Fichas de dominó en el suelo sin alfombrar del salón. Puñetazos en los hombros, disputas por los turnos para ir al baño.

Carbón en la cocina con el que labrarse una fama. Abrazos al partir, al llegar.

Desayunos alrededor de la mesa. Consejos mal dados, bien recibidos.

Ropa de segunda mano. Interrogatorios cada vez que desaparece la muñeca de su hermana.

Su hermano Kurt diciendo con autosuficiencia "el truco está en ser más duro que los golpes que te da la vida".

A Rudy le habría gustado preguntarle cómo se hacía eso.

Se pregunta a qué sabrá el tabaco. Deja que el caos se reordene, que se le acumulen los desastres. Sostiene a Liesel para que los suyos no la aplasten, con una fuerza que no tiene. Con más cariño y más necesidad que nunca. Sin hambre por primera vez.

Se quedan así un rato, con las sirenas de los camiones retumbando detrás de los oídos, el aire gélido y congestionado por el tráfico de almas cortándoles los labios. La dureza de la calle abierta contra las piernas castigadas y la cabeza sucia de Liesel sobre su hombro.

Al caer, las lágrimas les limpian un poco la cara.

* * *

El resto de letras pueden ser una viñeta, un drabble, un oneshot o un mix de prompts como este. No voy a seguir un orden cronológico, así que podremos volver a ver a Hans o a los hermanos de Rudy. Hace dos semanas le presté _La ladrona de libros_ a mi mejor amiga y no se lo ha terminado. Me gustaría haber contado con él para asegurarme de que los detalles de la noche del bombardeo encajan con esto, pero no ha sido así y no se me ha descargado. Espero que no haya quedado muy incoherente ´u`U

**-Nana: **lo de Rudy fue una trampa como una casa de grande D: Hay personajes que mueren de forma más o menos "justa", pero lo de Rudy fue absolutamente gratuito. Muchas gracias por leer y pasarte a comentar, y por dejarme tantas palabras bonitas nun Sé que lo de _dinosaurio_ no es mucho, pero tenía que sacarlo. ¡Nos leemos pronto! :D

**-Girly Girl:** ¡a sus órdenes! *le besa la mano* Muchas gracias por leer y pasarte a comentar :D

_¿Alguna idea para la letra E?_


End file.
